Talk:Episode 7H04/@comment-34031341-20180524181216
Spinach's Thoughts (and yes I'm stealing Cards' format as well lol): Tyrone and Mina - '''I really do enjoy these guys and I think on any other night I'd probably fight for them myselves. However, the danger category this year is really intense and I just didn't think they compared to what we have seen and what we have coming up. I wouldn't mind seeing them again as a WC. '''9/10. Hilty & Bosch - '''I do want to clarify what I said about the SO system I wanted to implement this episode. It looks like it fell apart by the end but if I'm being honest that wasn't actually the case. My favorite acts just all happened to be clumped at the end. Also even if I don't SO an act I will still give them consideration at the end. That being said these two are fantastic at what they do but they were missing something that I felt other dance acts had. I don't know what it even was but I wasn't wowed by it. Another potential wild card tbh but I think with the content of this episode they were an OK cut. '''7/10. Baba Yega - '''I like these guys a lot. I think they're good dancers and their gimmick is a lot of fun. Here's the issue, though. We already have a gimmick-dance group in the live shows already in the form of TNG Characters. While these guys are better dancers than TNG, TNG's gimmick is much more interesting in my opinion and has a lot more potential. These guys could possibly come back but it would seem a bit redundant. '''7/10. Of Monsters and Men - '''So when it comes to my voting style I always think of which acts have the most potential for the future. I wouldn't describe this act as actually in the top 7, talent-wise. HOWEVER, their style is unique from other bands we've had and the music this year is very few and far between. I think I felt the same way about their act as I did the previous two, but they have the potential to be a great music act. '''7/10. Johanna Quaas - '''What she does is incredible for someone her age. However, as a form of entertainment this performance fell a bit flat. I SO'd out of respect but as a piece of entertainment this wasn't very interesting. '''5/10. Royal De Luxe - '''I still think these guys count as an act but I didn't bring them in on my list because I've never been THAT crazy about them. It's a Johanna Quaas situation where their act is insanely impressive but as a form of entertainment it didn't work too well. '''5/10. Adam Trent - '''I also want to clarify my feelings towards magic acts. I think the mark of a good magic act is one that either has fantastic presentation or one that has fantastic tricks. Doing really well in either direction is the mark of a good act. Piff the Magic Dragon, for instance, has really mediocre tricks. However, his presentation is incredible. Shin Lim's tricks on the other hand are mind-blowing, even if his presentation isn't as fun or exciting (even though, in my opinion, Shin Lim's presentation is also very solid). Doing great in both areas is great, but only doing partially well in either category doesn't make one stand out. That was my issue with Adam. His presentation was very forgettable and his tricks weren't new or exciting. I think he's a solid magician, but he definitely got outclassed by the magicians later on. '''7/10. Jack Douglass - '''I love this guy's videos. I watch them all the time. However, these two videos were not the best selection of content to use. I SO'd out of respect for what he does but if I'm being honest this was definitely weak compared to the rest of the night. '''4/10. Amanda Brown - '''As I expected I genuinely do not remember what she sounds like or even what song she sang and it's only been like 2 days. Here's my issue with singers not only on JayGT but also on AGT and BGT. Sure, they can belt out a good note and they sound technically fine, but after hearing one of these types of singers I genuinely feel like I've heard them all. Not to rag on Amanda specifically but she, like many other singers on these shows, brings literally nothing new to the table. I know she apparently gets better with other material and I'm sure the rest of her music is technically great. However, there's a reason why song-belters like her get forgotten immediately after they're cut from their respective shows. '''4/10. Cristina Gatti - '''The reason I really enjoy Cristina is because her voice is so unique. She doesn't reach that many high notes but I actually remember what she sounds like. She definitely deserves a place in the live shows. Not much else to say, but she one-upped Amanda Brown pretty hard. '''9/10. Super Cr3w - '''There's definitely something here. Their coreography is actually very solid and their ideas are really creative. However, this is a situation where having a good amount of creativity doesn't get over the lack of technical skill. There were a lot of synching issues with each member and as a result it felt really sloppy. I get that they are all individually great at what they do but as a group they don't have the timing down in the slightest. '''4/10. The Smashing Pumpkins - '''The instrumentals of this band are fantastic. Then, the vocals kick in. Holy crap. This was such an unpleasant song to sit through and frankly I'm surprised they're famous irl. Very bad. '''2/10. Harvard THUD - '''I blame myself entirely for these guys not doing well. This was their most popular video but they genuinely have great content in store. Idk if I'm gonna WC them or not but I am highly considering it to redeem them a bit. This video I still thought was solid but if I am being honest this song didn't really go anywhere. '''5/10. Gentlemen of Deceit - '''In terms of pure magic, Adam Trent is the much better magician. However, in terms of charm and likability these guys won the battle of magic immediately. I loved everything about their routine and I can't wait to see what else they have in store. '''9/10. Jay London - '''None of the jokes worked for me. Very meh. Very forgettable. Idk if it was worth an X but it was just very lame. '''4/10. Francis Brunn - '''HOLY COW. What an act. I think jugglers unfairly get a bad rap but this guy is probably one of the best, if not the best, juggler I've ever seen. Not a single mistake anywhere and the amount of elements he incorporated is commendable. Incredible. '''10/10. Loreena McKennitt - '''This was definitely an almost buzz. I will be fair, though, and I will say that the live version of this song is actually good, but this version of the song in particular was terrible. It was boring, forgettable, and didn't do her or her band any favors. '''3/10. John Williams - '''I think this guy is super respectable and I will give him props for composing one of the most famous pop culture songs of all time. However, that being said, it's kind of hard for me to judge a composer because, yeah they have talent, but most of the playing is through the orchestra itself. I wasn't really blown too much away and SO'd out of respect alone. I think he deserves a place here but the novelty of "The Guy Who Made the Star Wars Song" is probably gonna wear off as soon as the live shows come around. '''7/10. Pete Davidson - '''I like this guy a lot. His delivery is really well done and his humor is dark which I do enjoy. I don't know how far he will make it in this competition but in my opinion he is probably the best stand-up comedian we have in the top 80 (I like Lee Ridley fine but I'm not super big on him). '''8/10. Bir Khalsa Group - '''Best act of the night by far. This act was insane and it literally had EVERYTHING. Like, with other acts, they have a few good elements here and there but this group, holy crap, this was literally EVERYTHING. There wasn't a dull moment at all (save for the very beginning) and it just kept ramping up in intensity. I don't know how far these guys will go but this is probably the best danger act I've ever seen and definitely overshadowed Tyrone and Mina by a longshot. I am very proud to be these guys' Golden Buzzer and of course I'm going to give these guys a perfect '''10/10. Solid episode all around, I'd say. I wouldn't say too many acts were actually robbed per se and I think we made the right decisions.